Duchas
by Sahi-SS
Summary: [AU] Que te encierren en las duchas de chicos no siempre debe significar algo malo... bueno, no tanto.


\- ¡Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, tremendo hijo de puta! – grité mientras sentía el agua fría mojarme.

Estaba en el vestidor de hombres, dentro de una ducha. ¿El autor de la "broma"? Mi estimado Kiba.

\- Eso lo quiero ver, perra. – dijo mientras sonreía.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo Kiba. Cuídate, porque no por nada tengo mi fama de humor de perros. – Advertí con rabia.

\- Sí, sí. No bajaré la guardia, _Saku-golfa._ – pronunció lentamente saliendo de los vestidores.

 _Inmaduro, mal educado, arrogante, engreído, hijo de puta. Millones de adjetivos que puedo usar para describirlo._

Cerré la llave de la regadera, mi uniforme estaba completamente mojado, mi blusa y falda goteaban, mis zapatos pasaron a una mejor vida y mi corto cabello se me pegaba a la cara, _totalmente guapa._

Tiré de la puerta pero, ¡oh sorpresa! Está trancada y el espacio de abajo es demasiado mohoso y pequeño para salir. Su plan funcionó. Ahora veré al equipo de básquet casi desnudos y ellos verán la transparencia de mi blusa con la que se alcanza a ver mi llamativo sostén color verde con conejitos.

Kiba 1 – Sakura 0

Golpeé la puerta con mi hombro, como tantas veces vi en las películas. Conseguí un hombro lastimado y el sentimiento de derrota comenzaba a estar presente.

¡Qué carajo voy a hacer! Ya puedo imaginarme el título del periódico escolar. ¡Extra extra, Sakura Haruno es una pervertida!

Se escuchó el estruendoso timbre, avisando el cambio de hora. Avisando al equipo que el entrenamiento ha acabado, y la masacre a mi reputación y dignidad.

Luego de dos minutos en silencio con mi corazón latiendo y mis mejillas más rosadas que mi cabello por imaginarme la vergüenza que viviré, escuché pasos en el pasillo, conversaciones y risas de los miembros.

Sólo tenía dos salvaciones, Naruto y Sasuke. Tengo la esperanza de que uno de ellos dos abra la ducha dónde estoy. – Muy imposible-

Junté mis manos y recé, para que alguna deidad me sacara de esta cuando escuché el rechinido de la puerta. En seguida oí las puertecillas de los casilleros abrirse y pláticas sobre el examen de una clase donde yo no estoy.

\- Lo más probable es que no lo pase, ni siquiera repasé las fórmulas, mierda. – escuché una voz masculina.

\- Bueno, tienes otro parcial para pasar el semestre, ¡listo, salvado! – Dijo una voz aburrida.

Me senté en la esquina de la ducha para que no me vieran. Escuché la puerta de enseguida abrirse y sentí ligeramente la brisa del agua. Seguidamente, vi como una mano masculina dejaba una toalla en una barra metálica pegada a la puerta. Observé con miedo y pena como entraba un chico con cabellos rojizos a la ducha. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos para así dejarse mojar por el agua.

Santa mierda, quería dejar de comérmelo con la mirada, pero su sensualidad y mi fetiche con los pelirrojos me lo impidieron.

" _¡Es momento de pedir ayuda!"_ Me gritaba Inner.

Su pelo se pegaba a su frente, gotas de agua recorrían su ancha espalda y algunas se dejaban caer en sus pestañas. De sus labios goteaba el líquido. Es la escena más caliente que he presenciado en mis 16 años de vida.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca para no gritar como una mojigata desquiciada. El chico abrió sus ojos, eran hermosos, estaban entre el color miel y el café, con sus largos y deliciosos dedos echó su cabello para atrás.

" _¡Sakura, por Dios!"_ Reprochaba aún.

Tomó su champú y lo vació en sus pelos, masajeó lenta y suavemente su cuero cabelludo con sus manos.

Dios mío, la escena más porno de la historia.

Ese maldito jabón olía demasiado bien para mantener la cordura. Era como una mezcla de frescura y perfume de hombre que acariciaba mi sentido de olfato seductoramente. A este ritmo mis hormonas explotarían. La espuma bajaba por sus abdominales. El agua soltaba vapor haciendo mi momento más candente.

" _Nah, pues el chico está bueno, no te arrepentirás taaanto."_ Se resignó Inner.

Enjuagó su cabeza y fijó sus ojos al frente, mostrándose pensativo. Alzó la mirada y se estiró para tomar el jabón de tocador.

Lo peor (tal vez lo mejor) que pude haber visto. Observé su redondo y blanco trasero y parte de su pene. ¡Mátenme! Es una pena sumamente mortal, sentí mis orejas calientes y mi corazón latir rápido. El chico sólo siguió tallando y enjabonando su cuerpo.

¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!

Se supone que debería haber pedido su ayuda cuando aún no comenzaba a bañarse. Si alguien se entera me acusará con ese sexy tipo, él le dirá a la directora, ella a mis padres y ellos me darían dos meses sin celular, ni internet, ni salidas.

" _Ahora te arrepientes, te lo dije, babas."_

\- Adelántate, Deidara, me quedaré un rato a terminar los deberes de química.

\- Cómo quieras, Sasori, nos vemos.

Entré tanto en mi mundo que no me había dado cuenta de mí alrededor. Las duchas estaban en total silencio. Miré al lado y no había nadie. No debía fiarme, puede que quede alguien más aquí.

" _Aquí es la parte de la película donde alguien muere."_

De repente sentí como la puerta de la ducha dónde estaba era abierta, me fui de espaldas, mi nuca chocó con el piso y vi al chico de antes mirándome molesto desde arriba.

\- Creo que me debes una explicación, Sakura. – Dijo el sexy pelirrojo de antes.

En serio, estoy considerando el suicidio.

" _Morimos, pero de vergüenza"_

Sasori Akasuna, de último año. El tipo más candente de la historia (ahora con más razón luego de verlo duchándose).

\- Eh… yo, jaja, bueno… - Balbuce sin saber muy bien que decir.

¿Qué le dices a alguien luego de verlo ducharse?

" _¡Tengo una idea! Dile que te gustó su trasero."_

\- Cállate y cálmate. Sé que no lo hiciste por voluntad propia, vi el cerrojo puesto. Sé de ti lo suficiente para saber que por más que te mojes las bragas al ver chicos, nunca te irías a estos extremos. – Mencionó con su profunda y dura voz. – Además, estás más roja que mi maldito cabello.- se burló viéndome raro.

\- ¡Oye! No soy ninguna calenturienta, idiota. – Alcé la voz. No soy ninguna estúpida que se derrita tan fácil (supongo que aún no llego a ese extremo).

" _Te va a acusar"_ Gracias Inner. – Oye, tú…tú no

\- No, no le diré a nadie. –me interrumpió abruptamente –No seas tan tonta, estamos en preparatoria, sería patético y ridículo. Ya pasaré a universidad, quedaría como un idiota.

\- ¡Bueno! Yo pensaba… - Estaba por buscarle pelea, pero me vería aún más patética. - Pff, gracias.

Un silencio tan incómodo se hizo presente que me daría algo si no me iba.

Él me vio y sonrió burlón mientras aún sostenía la toalla que cubría sus partes bajas; no pude evitar apartar la mirada, sonrojarme más y cruzar los brazos.

¡Cachetada mental! ¡Se aprovecha de mis debilidades!

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma, estoy haciendo el show de la niña santa delante del caliente e idiota pelirrojo de último semestre, de ese imposible amante al que quería hacerle de todo.

A penas iba a gritarle alguna excusa para irme cuando Sasori se fue acercando a mí con paso lento (mi corazón saldrá disparado) y sin quitar su sonrisa que no tenía nada de bueno (si hablamos inocentemente).

No me moví de donde estaba y le aguanté la mirada (bendito gran orgullo). Quedó a centímetros de mi cara y su mano fue a mi cintura.

\- O tal vez si le diga a uno de otro si me dejas con estas ganas que te traigo, niña. – susurró mientras su mano bajaba a mi trasero y lo apretaba.

\- ¡Idiota! – Grité para luego empujarlo y darle con el puño en la cara. - ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para tocarme y hablarme así?! ¡Y yo soy la calenturienta, ja, claro!

Sasori levantó su rostro y mostró su labio partido; frunció el ceño al ver su pulgar rojo al tocárselo y el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Con paso decidido se acercó a mí y me tomó del mentón delicadamente, pero con una mirada de advertencia. Maldición, se enojó.

\- Haré que no pasó nada si me pides perdón. –Dijo con firmeza, retándome.

-¡Y con una mierda! El que debe pedir perdón aquí eres tú.

Frunció el ceño con más fuerza. – Maldita niña- musitó antes de chocar sus labios con los míos.

Fue intenso, sentía su lengua jugueteando y el sabor metálico de su sangre. Sus manos paseando por mi cintura y (como no me quedaría tiesa con un chico como ese) mis manos jugando con su cabello que desprendía ese masculino olor.

Se separó de mí y pude sentir mi cara caliente y un mar de sensaciones que me hacían sentir en las nubes.

Sonrió y se alejó, dándome la espalda para vestirse.

Mi conciencia me dio una cachetada y con la sonrisa más engreída que tenía, me le acerqué dándole la vuelta (para mi desgracia ya tenía puestos sus pantalones). Le di un beso corto. Sasori me miró entre divertido y extrañado.

Fui a su casillero y en una post-it que estaba pegada en la puerta de este, anoté mi teléfono.

\- Pasarás por mí a las diez, iremos a la fiesta de Naruto, ¿lo conoces? Espero que sí, ponte guapo. – Dije como si fuera una orden y yendo triunfante a la salida.

Oí como rio.

Nos vemos, niña. Por cierto, lindo sostén- Dijo en voz alta.

" _Te dije que te pusieras el de encaje hoy, carajo"_

….

...

.

\- Así que si pudiste salir, Sakura. ¿Qué tal te fue? – dijo Kiba burlón.

\- Bendito seas Kiba, bendito seas.

 _¡Lo sé! Una trama muy rápida y sin tanto desarrollo, pero bueeeno, tenía ganas de escribir un SasoSaku y aportar mi granito de arena. No tengo idea de qué se hace en las duchas de la escuela, mi pobreza no me permite saberlo, así que me inventé lo de Sasori de forma así bien hot. xD_

 _¡Saluditooos!_

¡Sin duda mucho mejor! Editado 3/7/17

Editar nunca hace mal… por segunda vez. Editado 11/12/17


End file.
